Changes
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Relationships change everything. Shin/Sena One-Shot


AN: Yays! I finally finished it :D

I spent all weekend thinking this sucker up, trashing it because I didn't like it, re-writing it, trashing it again, the deciding that a Hybrid of the two would be lovely. This is their wonderful love child!

Disclaimer: If I owned Eyeshield 21 Do you really think that scene with Suzuna and Sena would exist? Do you 0o??

Shin had been dating Sena for a total of four months. It had all began after their game against the Alexanders. He had been so proud of the running back after that game that he had ended up hugging him. During that hug Sena passed out, as he had a huge crush on Shin at the time and being hugged by said crush was a bit too much for the already exhausted teen.

The linebacker did not know that at the time and for a terrifying moment had thought that, like most electrical appliances, he had simply broken the petite running back. This of course lead to a rather rare and amusing, well at least to those watching, scene in which Shin of all people freaked out.

When Sena had woken up a few minutes later in the locker room Shin had been a little, for lack of a better word, emotional. The events that occurred in the locker room afterwards lead to their current relationship, though both were far to embarrassed to disclose what had happened.

Shin and Sena, shockingly enough, ended up being amazing boyfriends. Any day that they didn't have practice were spent together. Whether it be doing homework, training, or an actual date it always ended up being nice. Even on days they did have practice they would run along the embankment for an hour each day.

Shin had also been cured of his inability to use technology after an incident where the phone broke in the middle of a conversation with Sena. The static had clued Sena in that the phone had been broken so he didn't really mind but Shin spent the whole night concerned over it. The next morning he showed up at Sena's house to apologize which Sena's mother thought was absolutely adorable. The usually stoic linebacker promised to never accidentally hang up on Sena ever again.

When Sena , albeit after two weeks of constant pestering and pushing from Suzuna, had gained enough confidence to start calling Shin by his first name. When the shy and easily frightened boy didn't receive any negative reply their relationship got a lot smoother.

As a rule of couples they had their own little quirks.

Sena panicked easily and was always apologizing for things that weren't his, or anyone else's, fault.

Shin was still a bit socially oblivious and sometimes said things that hurt Sena, though he was usually reprimanded by Suzuna who seemed to follow them everywhere.

And with every good relationship there were of course changes in the two teens attitudes towards certain things. They could be little things like Sena eating more nutritionally balanced meals and Shin being a little less socially oblivious. They could also be big things like Sena's overall confidence boost and overcoming his shyness around other people, or Shin being more aware of the people who looked up to him.

Then they could be things that impacted the relationship itself.

Like how one month into their relationship when Shin realized how dangerous lightning was when he was in his room finishing his homework.

For all the strength he had and all of the speed he had attained he still couldn't out run the flashes of lightning

and his strength was worthless if he was hit. Lightning was something that he couldn't prepare for no matter how hard

he worked and no matter how fast he got.

He also couldn't protect Sena from it either.

That was by far the most terrifying aspect of bright flashes.

Whenever he was in his own house as a storm began he would call Sena and spoke to him on speaker phone (which Sena had explained to him) no matter how late it got Sena would assure him after every flash of deadly electricity that he was fine.

Still Sena had never once during their relationship hung up on him during those nights. Not even when Shin himself

had fallen asleep from the peace of mind talking to Sena gave him. The first time that Shin had called Sena had

fallen asleep and the serious boy ran all the way from his house to Sena's. Taking the extra key, that the

Kobayakawas had given him a few months into their relationship, he arrived in Sena's room finding Sena unconscious on the ground. Shaking the brunette awake he realized, to his great embarrassment, that Sena had just fallen asleep.

So when the night finally arrived that he was spending the night over at the Kobayakawa residence and the weather

started to turn for the worse. He had been a complete and total nervous wreck worrying over every single flash of

lightning. Looking back he was thankful that Sena hadn't taunted him for his actions that night, though he doubted that the shy boy ever would. If anything they always smiled lightly at him whenever he tackled their beloved only son to the floor in fear for

Sena's life. So when night came around Shin couldn't tackle Sena as the brunette climbed into the bed. He rested on a fluffy futon nearby. He tried to fall asleep but every time the thunder rumbled his eyes would shoot open and rest on the now sleeping teen on the bed next to him. Realizing that it was pointless to even attempt sleep he found himself staring up at the other teen.

Sena had woken up after one of the louder bangs of thunder and noticed him. The shy teen first blushed rather vibrantly but lifted up his blanket and offered Shin sanctuary. Shin almost, albeit reluctantly, refused but then realizing that if he was that close to Sena he could monitor the teen easily all night. So with a slight blush on his own cheeks he joined Sena in the warm and comfortable bed.

Sena turned away, probably in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, and Shin, who realized that if Sena was that far away he couldn't monitor him correctly during the night, pulled him against his own bare chest. Sena let out a small squeak but didn't fight against the grip. Before Shin could get completely settled Sena had already fallen back into the world of dreams.

The lightning flashed brightly and Shin found his hand over Sena's heart. Feeling the strong beat he felt calm and let his own eyes slip close. The lightning flashed again but it didn't bother Shin as much as it used to. Sena's heart was still beating and he was still breathing. So slowly the exhausted Linebacker drifted off into the land of dreams himself.

It was a good kind of change.


End file.
